


glitches

by eldritchbee



Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dissociation, F/M, Glitches, Goretober, Goretober 2020, minor gore, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: She breaks into a million tiny blocks made out of blue light that seems to pierce through his skull and blind him. They fall through his hands like they’re nothing at all, only a tingle of electricity in his palms to say they even existed at all. A million, a billion tiny blocks that he just drops (he drops them and they fall so neatly in place, like playing Tetris) -and then they fade away.---Takes place sometime during Chapter 6. Spoilers for SDR2's endgame.For Goretober 2020 (prompt #3: glitches)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950091
Kudos: 16





	glitches

> _ Meaningless, vanish. Does that  _ _ include her, too? If we lose our memories of this world, we're also going to forget she ever existed, right? If that happens... Does it really mean that...  _
> 
> _... that she - an existence confined to this world - is really going to disappear? She risked her life to protect us, and we won't even remember she existed. _

* * *

_ This must be a dream. _

This  _ must _ be a dream.

One second she’s here, like nothing happened at all. Another second she’s got a vice grip on his shirt and is begging him  _ don’t don’t don’t stop please don’t _ . One second she’s here, and he feels her, he  _ feels _ her there, real and solid

and then she breaks.

She breaks into a million tiny blocks made out of blue light that seems to pierce through his skull and blind him. They fall through his hands like they’re nothing at all, only a tingle of electricity in his palms to say they even existed at all. A million,  _ a billion _ tiny blocks that he just  _ drops _ (he  _ drops _ them and they fall so neatly in place, like playing Tetris) -

and then they fade away.

And then he forgets.

This  _ must _ be a dream.

It has to be.

***

_ Nanami, when we get back, I’ll take you to a real amusement park. _

_ Real? _

_ ‘Not shitty.’ _

_ Oh? With a Funhouse and everything? _

_ I never want to see a ‘Funhouse’ for as long as I live. _

_ A haunted house then, maybe? _

_ I guess, yeah. We can go on roller coasters too, but I need to see where they end up first. And eat junk food, that’s the best part actually.  _

_ I want to try cotton candy… I think. _

_ We’ll get some. _

_ That sounds like fun. I wish we really could… _

_ Wait, why couldn’t we? _

***

One second she’s here, and so are they, like nothing happened at all. Togami’s words in his ear, the taste of Hanamura’s cooking on his tongue, Koizumi’s camera in his hands as she runs down the beach, the soft fur of the rabbits on the farm, Pekoyama seeking out Kuzuryuu, Saionji tugging on his sleeve with crocodile tears, Ibuki’s “music” (he still doesn’t understand her taste), Tsumiki wrapping bandages around his wrists, Gundam’s loud proclamations of his demonhood, the metal rattle of Nidai’s joints, Komaeda’s face floating over him, and -

_ she’s  _ here.

***

_ Nanami, when we get back, let’s go do karaoke together. _

_ Hinata, I can’t sing. _

_ Neither can I. _

_ Are you okay with that? _ (what’s with that happy note in her voice?)  _ Then we can do a duet… maybe. _

_ We’ll have Mioda go after us so everyone forgets what we sound like. _

_ That sounds like fun. I wish we really could… _

_ Wait, why couldn’t we? _

***

She’s here, calling out his name, over and over and over and over until he finally remembers to turn

and then everything breaks again. Millions,  _ billions _ , of tiny boxes with blue light, blinking in and out with the truth. (Togami’s words, no, Togami’s body, no, the skewer, no, a boiling pot of oil, no, a human sized fried  _ something _ , no, broken bits of a camera lens, no, broken bits of Koizumi’s broken skull, no, a thousand swords, no, a boy with no eye, no, Saionji slumps forward with blood leaking from her throat, no, the strings of Mioda’s guitar strain against her neck, no, Tsumiki is laughing Tsumiki is crying Tsumiki is begging Tsumiki is screaming, no, starving faces in colorful rooms, no, lonely hamsters curled into a purple scarf, no, Nidai is human and then he’s not and then he breaks apart and then he’s human again and then he breaks apart and then he is not, no, Komaeda’s expression when he first woke up Komaeda’s expression when Togami was dead Komaeda’s expression when he said  _ I love you _ Komaeda’s expression when he found out he wasn’t special wasn’t anything at all Komaeda’s expression with duct tape over his mouth and a spear in his gut, no,

_ yes, yes, yes, yes  _ screams in his head.

And then it all fades away.

And then he forgets.

***

_ Nanami, when we get back, let’s go to an aquarium. _

_ What is that, exactly? _

_ You don’t know? _

_ Um, I know… sort of, a zoo for sea creatures… I think? _

_ Yeah, okay, kinda. All the more reason to go. I always heard watching the dolphins was fun. _

_ Can we pet them? _

_ We can ask. _

_ That sounds like fun. I wish we really could… _

_ Wait, why couldn’t we? _

***

This must be a dream, because they’re sitting on the beach and the day is clear and sunny and the ocean looks like it's breaking into little boxes and because  _ she’s there, she’s there _ with her head on his shoulder and a handheld console in her lap.  _ She’s _ there, which means so is everyone else, which means this certainly is a dream.

_ I guess the amusement park here isn’t too bad. _

No.

_ I think someone did find a karaoke bar on one of these islands. _

Stop it.

_ I wonder if we could see some dolphins from here. _

Please.

This certainly is a dream he could live in forever.

( _ her voice is there, in his ear,  _ No, You Can’t.)

_ Wait, why can’t I? _

And then the sky turns dark and cracks overhead, a million, a  _ billion _ tiny boxes and a violent  _ shift _ that sounds like thunder. In the distance, over the ocean, he thinks he sees red nails claw up at the horizon and hears a cry in his head that says  _ Izuru _ . And he feels someone else next to him, digging her own nails into his arm.  _ Hinata _ , that one says,  _ stop it! _

And then the sky shatters and falls like rain.

And in those blocks he sees laughing, healthy people. And then their broken bodies. And then their smiles. And then Sonia, Souda, Kuzuryuu, Owari, laughing. And then they’re horrified, terrified, and the looks on their faces makes his stomach turn.

And then it all goes black.

And then he forgets.

***

A jumble of blocks like the ones in Tetris sits in front of him, pink and white and dark, and he thinks if he squints  _ just the right way _ he could see - but it shifts. And it keeps shifting. Arranging and rearranging, and the bright blue background light sears into his eyes and makes it hard. 

Makes it impossible.

It must be a dream.

_ It’s not _ .

And then the world shatters.

And he cannot forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My Goretober is more like Depressed-tober ig.
> 
> The quote at the top is from the English ver. of SDR2 during the trial in Chapter 6.


End file.
